Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a touch display device and more particularly, to a touch display device having a built-in touch structure.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, as the rapid development of applications such as information technology, wireless mobile communication and information appliances have been rapidly developed, the input devices of various information products have changed from the conventional devices such as key boards or mice to touch display panels to achieve the demands on more convenient and easy operation and more compact and light in volume. A conventional touch display panel currently is manufactured by respectively fabricating the touch panel and the display panel, and then assembling the touch panel with the display panel. However, the touch display panel manufactured in this way has disadvantages of higher cost, heavier in weight and lower optical transmittance in display effect, which need to be overcome.
Accordingly, many built-in touch structure designs have been proposed to render compact the overall volume of the touch display panel. Nevertheless, how to integrate the touch structure in the display panel without causing mutual affection between the display function and the touch function is an issue to be considered for the built-in touch structure designs.